Her Seduction
by Pyrite
Summary: This is a missing scene from Between Brothers. It involves sand, Gaara's mouth, and a more weak-willed Misaki. One-shot.


Title: Her Seduction Author: Pyrite aka many other names Rating: R Pairing: Gaara/OC Warnings: Lemon, Language, slight torture Summary: This is a missing scene from Between Brothers. It involves sand, Gaara's mouth, and a more weak-willed Misaki.  
Author's Note: I had a dream about Gaara last night. It rocked! It inspired me to write this.

The door opened revealing a woman with black hair sitting on the edge of the bed. His footsteps were deliberate as he said, "Misaki."

She looked up to see his jade eyes. "Gaara." She returned. His lips curved in a smirk as she reached to pull off her tank top.

"I thought you were going to sleep. I was going to surprise you."

"Surprise me? Why?" Her heart was racing as she tried to gauge his next move.

"I enjoyed last night so much." He responded, his voice relayed his raw need.

"I am glad..."

He leaned to where his mouth was close to her ear. "No you're not. You're a bitch in heat wanting more."

Misaki could not believe her friend's language. "What?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself." He told her as he placed his hand over hers. "Continue undressing."

She was so flabbergasted that he merely rolled his jade eyes at her and motioned at his gourd. The sound of sand slithering over the floor was enough to shock her back into doing what he wanted. "Get in the middle of the bed."

Misaki did as she was told. She knew what it meant if he didn't get his way. After throwing her clothes in the floor and scooting in the middle of the bed, she felt the sand wrap around her wrists and ankles and harden. "Don't try to fight. You want it. You know it Misaki."

Her body arched at his last comment. "Gaara..." She watched him take off his clothes quickly and soon he was atop her, straddling her hips.

"Yes...I want it. You are..." For some reason she could not continue.

"Yes?" He urged her.

"Right."

"I always am." His mouth was at her neck, biting, nipping at her neck, leaving bright red marks on her body. His hot mouth moved from that spot to the valley between her breasts. His tongue slipped out and tasted her flesh. 'Yes...only MINE!' He heard her moans, soft urges of "Unh!" echoed across the room.

"Please...take me."

More humiliation..."Like the bitch you are?"

She tried to move her hips, but he had caught them with one hand. "Yes...yes Gaara!" He could feel her body try to move due to the ministrations he was performing, but she simply obeyed him after he made it hard for her to move. His mouth slipped over her sensitive flesh, making her arch for more of his ministrations. "Oh Kami, Kazekage-sama!" Gaara narrowed his eyes on her face as he kept his mouth around her teat, suckling and pleasuring the sensitive tip. "You're killing me!" He pulled away and laughed in her ear.

"Not yet Misaki...not yet." He laughed again as he took the other teat in his mouth and nipped harshly. She grasped at his hair, pulling slightly to relay her need for more. He pulled back again to tell her, "You know Misaki, I think I would like you to call me Master."

She looked up at him and accepted his command by replying, "Yes master." Gaara noted her acceptance so much that she sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him back down against her. "Please Ga..master," she whispered, "make me feel pleasure."

He smirked, his mouth moved downwards from her chest to her stomach, stopping momentarily to dip his tongue into her navel then moving down again. He gave a quick glance before throwing her pale legs over his shoulders and wrapping his arms around her thighs. A moan exited her mouth. He parted her folds then finally tasted her. Gaara heard her sound of pleasure rise from her.

Gaara smiled inwardly as she cried out in pleasure. "Master..please...oh it is so good!" She screamed at him. His tongue stroked the sensitive flesh that had been protected by her abdomen. "Kami...it feels good." She moaned as he kept licking up and down her insides. His rough tongue felt good, compared to how her fingers felt at times when she was alone. Gaara felt her shake, signalling her oncoming orgasm. His tongue quickened around her clit, making her shake harder around him as he held her still. She arched as she moaned his nick name and came in his mouth.

Misaki fell against the bed, her body was rising up and down in harsh pants. Her eyes were closed. Gaara leaned over her, he whispered in her ear, "Wake up, it's time to fuck baby."

He released the sand around her and she heard it slither back in it's gourd. She rolled on her stomach, waiting for Gaara to finish taking off his clothes and mount her. "Take me master."

Gaara smirked then placed his hands on her hips and pressed his hardened cock between her tight thighs and thrust. He heard her moan as he continued to thrust into her body. Her moans rose in pitch as he kept slamming into her backside. "Oh Kami Gaara! More!" Misaki shouted at him as he pulled her hair roughly. He lifted up her hips then wrapped his arms around her waist and began to slam as hard as he could into her tight ass. Beneath him she was crowing his name while clutching the sheets. Gaara felt her muscles tighten around his hardened cock, signifying her oncoming orgasm. "Oh GAARA!" She screamed as she shook from the orgasm that released. Gaara couldn't hold back, he came in her tight ass as he fell on her back, exhausted from the activities of the night.

****

After regaining her conciousness, Misaki saw Gaara getting dressed. "Where are you going?"

"Got things to do." He paused as he saw her face, she seemed sad to see him leave. "Don't worry Misaki, I will be back soon enough."

She smiled, knowing that it was the truth, for Gaara never told a lie. "See you soon." He merely responded with a 'nnh,' then left her to herself.

The End

A/N: I wanted to try a one-shot with Misaki and Gaara. I hope you like! Don't worry I have plenty more one-shots in mind once I finish my other story. 


End file.
